As a power conversion apparatus which performs power conversion between DC power and AC power, a power conversion apparatus including semiconductor elements such as IGBTs and a control circuit unit electrically connected to the semiconductor elements, is known (see the following PTL 1). This power conversion apparatus is configured to convert DC power into AC power by causing the semiconductor elements to perform switching by the above-described control circuit unit.
A drive circuit which drives the semiconductor elements is formed at the control circuit unit. Further, the control circuit unit includes a reference wiring which connects reference electrodes (that is, emitters) of the semiconductor elements to the above-described drive circuit, and a control wiring which connects control electrodes (that is, gates) of the semiconductor elements to the drive circuit. The drive circuit is configured to apply a predetermined control voltage to the control electrodes on the basis of a potential of the above-described reference electrode. By this means, the semiconductor elements are turned on.
In recent years, a power conversion apparatus which is capable of obtaining a higher output current is desired. Connecting a plurality of semiconductor elements in parallel and causing the plurality of semiconductor elements to perform switching at the same time has been studied. Enabling more current to flow through the whole power conversion apparatus even if only a small current can be made to flow through individual semiconductor elements has been studied.